


ΔΤΥ – Дельта Тау Ипсилон

by KNDRT



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren has an obsession, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Dirty Pig, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNDRT/pseuds/KNDRT
Summary: Хакс учится на факультете инженерной механики в Йеле, и ему нужно закончить студенческий проект. Но его невыносимому парню совершенно на это наплевать.





	1. Δ – Дельта

Рен ввалился в его комнату без предупреждения – растрепанный, в мятой футболке, спортивных штанах, заляпанных грязью, и с недоеденным бургером в руках. 

– Извини, – он сказал это с набитым едой ртом, и оттого слова прозвучали невнятно. – Не успел доесть. Хочешь? 

Хакс едва успел сдвинуться назад, чтобы не получить бургером в лицо, и, захлопнув за Реном дверь, отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Нет. Рен. Мне завтра сдавать проект. Я говорил тебе.  
– Да-да, – Кайло согласился торопливо, отожрав такой внушительный кусок, что тот сходу не влез целиком, и поэтому ему пришлось пропихнуть булку пальцем поглубже в рот. – Какая-то. Инженерная. Хероебина. Да? 

Он чавкал на каждом слове. Его губы вымазались в густом, жирном, белом ранче, и теперь соус стекал еще и по ладони – крупной, с выступающими сбитыми костяшками. Хакс моргнул, отведя взгляд в сторону; смотреть на Рена становилось совершенно невозможно. Вдвойне невозможно, когда тот облизнул рот и улыбнулся, придвинувшись вплотную. 

– Вся моя учеба – инженерная хероебина, – от Рена пахло луком, чесноком, мясом, всем, что он только успел сожрать за этот день, и Хакс в который раз за последние несколько месяцев поймал себя на мысли, что это уже не кажется ему таким ужасным и отвратительным, как раньше. – Давай завтра, Рен.  
– Ну вот еще. 

Рен обхватил ладонями его лицо и прижался к губам – настойчиво и жадно, так, как уминал свой чертов бургер секунду назад. Его упрямый рот оказался соленым на вкус, и Хакс сделал еще один шаг назад, упираясь рукой в широкую грудь Рена, натолкнулся задницей на компьютерный стол, и Кайло довольно хмыкнул, продолжая целовать его. 

Волосы у него были влажные – значит, он наконец сходил в душ после тренировки, но переодеться в чистое не догадался, – волнистые пряди проскользнули и смялись в пальцах, когда Хакс сжал их в кулаке для того, чтобы оттащить Кайло от себя.

– Вот видишь, – Рен упрямо встряхнул головой, отпустил лицо Хакса и ловко засунул обе руки ему под свитшот. – Я помылся. Зацени, на что я готов.  
– Невероятно. И полгода не прошло. 

Хакс удержал его за волосы. На щеках Рена медленно расползался румянец; после поцелуев его покрасневшие, блестящие от слюны губы выглядели совсем неприлично. Рен выдохнул через рот и широко улыбнулся, открывая неровные белые зубы – резец сколот, правый клык торчит вперед, – и его глаза сузились до щелок, а наглые руки потянулись к джинсам Хакса. 

– Мы очень быстро, – Кайло прижался ближе, провел губами по шее Хакса, нетерпеливо дергая молнию. – Мне надоело дрочить, не могу больше, хуй скоро сотрется уже, и рука тоже.  
– Ты жалуешься или просишь? 

Поверх плеча Рена Хакс увидел, как оставленный на кровати ноутбук уходит в спящий режим. Он готовил проект по строительной механике несколько недель, но с Реном расписанный по дням график планомерно проебывался – и хотя Хаксу удалось свести их встречи до минимума, Рен все равно вносил беспорядок.

В этом был весь Кайло Рен. В бесцельном, хаотичном, безобразном беспорядке. Иногда Хакс недоумевал, каким образом Рену удалось продержаться в университете два с лишним года – такие бездельники, как он, вылетали из Йеля после первого, но Кайло все еще был здесь. На самом деле Хакс знал о нем не так много – Рен был квотербеком в студенческой команде по американскому футболу и членом братства «Дельта Тау Ипсилон». Хакс относился к футболу спокойно, а вот к братствам – скептически. Он мог оценить стратегию и тактику ведения игры, но никак не участие в сомнительных, давно изживших себя организациях. Братства славились тем, что раз в месяц на их вечеринках кто-то оказывался почти изнасилованным, выпавшим из окна на газон или обдолбавшимся до вызова службы спасения. В «Дельта Тау Ипсилон» таких инцидентов не случалось, но это не значило ровным счетом ничего – возможно, братья Рена были просто более осторожными. 

В любом случае братства были совершенно бесполезны. Может быть, членство в «Черепе и Костях» или «Волчьей Голове» могло принести какую-то пользу в будущем, но Хакс куда больше верил в собственные силы, а потому не стремился попасть ни в одно тайное общество. 

Рен, разумеется, гордился своим братством и командой. Впрочем, Хакс признавал причины последнего – «Бульдоги» достойно выступали в матчах Лиги Плюща. 

– Я не жалуюсь и не прошу, – огрызнулся Рен. 

Хакс был готов услышать от него в продолжение какое-нибудь патетичное высказывание в духе «возьму, что хочу», но Кайло вдруг отстранился, сжал его бедра обеими руками, так и не расправившись с джинсами, и обреченно выдохнул, уставившись Хаксу в глаза:

– Пиздец, как я тебя хочу. Просто пиздец, блядь. 

Этого было достаточно – для того, чтобы Хакс собственноручно убрал с кровати вырубившийся ноутбук. Прямолинейность Рена заводила похлеще, чем его тело – мощное, рельефное, так не похожее по комплекции на фигуру Хакса. Он был с Кайло одного роста, но на этом сходства заканчивались. 

Он познакомился с Реном через Гвендолин. Немногословная и грубоватая, стриженная под пацана девица из Техаса оказалась идеальным компаньоном для выполнения заданий, рассчитанных на работу в команде; вряд ли Хакс мог назвать ее своим другом, но ближе в Йеле у него все равно никого не было. Гвен не лезла ему в душу, не пыталась звать на вечеринки – с ней можно было просто молча завтракать и обедать в столовой, не утруждая себя бестолковыми разговорами, как с другими знакомыми студентами. Она играла в женской баскетбольной команде и встречалась с шумной, болтливой студенткой из медицинского колледжа Йеля – Хакс узнал об этом спустя полтора года, когда Гвен, глядя на кувыркающихся по полю черлидерш, сказала ему сухим, безэмоциональным тоном: «С нами посидит моя девушка. Если ты не против». 

Это не было ни вопросом, ни утверждением, и в следующий час Хакс слушал вопли и крики Рей, вскакивающей с места и орущей в особо напряженных моментах «Кай! Держись!». «Квотербек – ее двоюродный брат, – пояснила Гвен, по лицу которой было ясно, что ей неудобно за поведение подруги. – Она его очень. Любит». Хакс сказал Рей, чтобы она любила брата потише; девица обозвала его занудой, но кричать почти перестала. 

«Бульдоги» играли жестко и расчетливо и, насколько мог предположить Хакс, были вполне способны разнести противника всухую – если бы не квотербек. За три периода он получил два персональных предупреждения за необоснованную грубость, которые стоили команде пятнадцать ярдов оба раза; в четвертом он содрал шлем с головы и орал на заблокировавшего его фуллбека «Тигров» до хрипоты, успокоившись только после того, как к нему подошел тренер. 

В следующий раз Хакс увидел брата Рей уже не на поле. Он засиделся с Гвен над архивами в библиотеке и столкнулся с Реном на выходе – тот ждал вместе с Рей, когда они закончат. Без спортивной экипировки он выглядел так же внушительно, как и в ней, но угрожающий образ квотербека «Бульдогов» напрочь разрушали густые, вьющиеся волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок на затылке, нелепые оттопыренные уши и чересчур открытый взгляд. 

В тот вечер Хакс решил, что Кайло Рен ужасающе некрасив.

Месяц спустя он трахался с Кайло Реном в его комнате, зажатый между горячим телом и заваленным учебниками и объедками столом. От Рена крепко несло потом; он явно не запарился над тем, чтобы принять душ или хотя бы почистить зубы. Рен ебался самозабвенно, и Хакс позорно выл, прикусив свое запястье, задирал зад, подставляясь, и клялся себе, что больше никогда не повторит этого. 

Но он повторил, и не раз.


	2. T - Тау

Рен целовал его – уже в кровати, опершись на локти по обе стороны от головы, мучительно медленно, разом растеряв весь привычный напор, и в этом была какая-то ускользающая от понимания Хакса неувязка. 

– Ты обещал быстро, – напомнил он.  
– А, – Кайло приподнялся, нахмурив темные брови, а потом приставил два пальца к его губам и косо улыбнулся. – Ну, тогда открой рот и облизывай.

Вот это было больше похоже на знакомого ему Рена. У Кайло никогда не было с собой ни смазки, ни гондонов, даже если они договаривались о встрече, и Хакс больно прикусил чужие пальцы зубами, так, что Рен отдернул руку. 

В нижнем ящике стола, как назло, ничего не нашлось. Они чаще встречались в доме «Дельта Тау Ипсилон», где Рену полагалась отдельная комната – у братства все же был существенный плюс, – и Хакс запоздало вспомнил, что он предусмотрительно закинул Кайло под матрас свежую пачку гондонов и флакон «Дюрекса», но напрочь забыл сделать то же самое у себя. 

Хакс ругнулся, захлопнув ящик – ебаться хотелось смертельно. 

– Давай так, – Рен надавил ему плечи, прижимая к кровати, и вытащил из кармана своих штанов одинокий, упакованный в поблескивающую фольгу презерватив. – Только быстро не получится. Больше ничего нет.  
– Да ты серьезно подготовился, – усмехнулся Хакс, потянув его руку к себе. 

От пальцев Кайло пахло бургером, и на вкус они были как ранч – солено-майонезные, с чесночной отдушкой. Хакс старательно обсосал их, пока Кайло молча, приоткрыв рот, наблюдал за этим процессом; тугие кудри упали ему на взмокший лоб, румянец заливал уже не только щеки, но и спустился вниз, по усыпанной родинками шее. Хакс был уверен – у него что-то замкнуло в голове, и он стал конченым извращенцем, потому что Кайло Рен, при всем желании так говорить о нем, перестал казаться стремным на ебальник. Не сегодня и не вчера – гораздо раньше. 

Кайло засунул пальцы глубже ему в рот, сбивчиво надрачивая свободной рукой их члены, и не дал Хаксу перевернуться на живот, когда, наконец, счел свою руку достаточно облизанной. 

Без смазки пальцы лезли с трудом. Хакс выдохнул, поморщившись; Рен навалился на него сверху, поперек груди, притиснув правую ногу Хакса к стене – на узкой кровати они умещались впритык. Хакс содрал коленом распечатанный чертеж, когда Рен провернул пальцы, надавливая изнутри так хорошо, что пришлось зажать свой рот ладонью; душная тяжесть чужого тела перекрывала воздух, от Рена топило жаром, как от здоровенного обогревателя, и Хакс окончательно потерялся в том, что именно он чувствует – бешеное, выламывающее возбуждение или бесконечно невыносимый дискомфорт. 

Или, что вероятнее, все одновременно. 

Кайло судорожно выдохнул ему в лицо чесночным ранчем. Прижался мокрым, горячим лбом к плечу и прикусил шею, упорно пропихивая третий палец. Хакс дернулся, с силой стиснув мускулистое, скользкое от пота бедро – боль была короткой, но очень неприятной. 

– Осторожнее. Рен.  
– Не пизди, – Кайло мокро поцеловал его в ухо, бесцеремонно всунув пальцы в задницу до костяшек, так глубоко, насколько это вообще было возможно. – Ты и больше можешь. 

Его трясло. Хакс ощущал это всем телом – квотербек «Бульдогов» едва держался, и он просунул руку между ними, нащупал елозящий по простыни член Рена – как эта дубина влезет в него на одной смазке с гондона, он представлял достаточно слабо и с опасением. 

– Бля, – Рен застонал в голос, приподнимая бедра, и двинул пальцами внутри Хакса. – Нет. Блядь. Блядь. Да.  
– Определись, – Хакс подавился собственным вдохом, зажмурил глаза до разноцветных пятен на изнанке век, собираясь с остатками воли. – Нет или да? 

Ответа он не получил. Рен заработал рукой с мстительной точностью, и Хакс сдался – хуй с ним, пусть разбирается потом сам, как хочет. Напоследок он все-таки сжал член Рена в кулаке, вдавливаясь ногтем в щель на головке, за секунду до того, как его самого снесло разрядкой, граничащей с потерей сознания.

Хакс пришел в себя не сразу. Или сразу. Черт знает. Правая рука была липкой, уделанной вязкой спермой; Рен, привалившийся плечом к стене, сосредоточенно вытирал свои пальцы его плавками. Специально, что ли? Разводы дерьма на белой ткани вызвали у Хакса короткий, мутный приступ тошноты и недопустимого стыда – если бы Рен соблюдал хоть какие-то правила, он бы успел нормально подготовиться. 

Но Рена, судя по его виду, ситуация вообще не смущала. Он копался под грязными ногтями кромкой белья, и Хакс похолодел от ужаса дважды – сперва ему показалось, что Рен сейчас оближет их, но Кайло ограничился пристальным изучением проделанной работы под самым носом, а после – что Рен, заметив его взгляд, потянется к лицу именно этой рукой. 

Но Кайло опустил на его щеку правую. Чистую. Левую он устроил у Хакса на бедре, под горбом смятого одеяла, и Хакс почувствовал прилив иррациональной благодарности. Вот же пиздец. Рен спрятал от него его же дерьмо. Рен, который пару минут назад ковырялся в этом дерьме голыми руками. 

– Твой сосед, – Кайло склонился над ним, закрывая собой свет от лампы на прищепке, прицепленной к ручке шкафа. – Он сегодня не придет. Я останусь. 

В темноте его глаза казались почти черными. Хакс задумался о том, сколько кровей смешалось в Рене для того, чтобы его лицо выглядело, как карикатура на самого себя; он никогда не спрашивал у Кайло про семью – по правде говоря, они вообще не особо часто разговаривали друг с другом. 

Хакс был уверен, что это устраивает их обоих. 

– Можно? 

Рен задал вопрос с ощутимым нажимом, очевидно, расценив молчание как признак несогласия. 

– Где мой сосед? – не то чтобы Хакса действительно волновало, каким образом Рен избавился от присутствия Дэмерона в кампусе этой ночью, но отвечать прямо на заданный вопрос ему хотелось еще меньше. – Мне нужно дописать заключение. Можешь уйти на кровать По.  
– Он в братстве, – коротко ответил Рен, наклонившись еще ниже. – Нет. Я лягу здесь.  
– Это кровать для одного, Рен.  
– Ты не займешь много места. 

Хакс не был готов спорить. Он устал за эту неделю, отлично потрахался, и ему нужно было дописать ебаное заключение как можно скорее. Если Рену приперло остаться здесь, он просто дождется, когда квотербек уснет, и свалит на место соседа по комнате сам. 

– Да хуй с тобой, – Хакс раздраженно обтер свою ладонь влажной салфеткой из упаковки, стоящей на краю стола. – Передай мне ноутбук. 

Рен натянуто улыбнулся, протянув ему макбук, и ушел в смежный с соседней комнатой туалет. 

Хакс облегченно выдохнул. С Реном происходила какая-то хуйня, но думать об этом сейчас не было времени. Он открыл оборванное на полуслове описание, размял пальцы, хрустнув суставами, и напечатал окончание предложения.


	3. Y – Ипсилон

Вернувшийся в комнату Рен вытряхнул из кармана штанов плеер. Покопался в треках и, заткнув уши, молча лег на бок, спиной к Хаксу, совсем с краю постели. 

Когда Хакс сохранил финальный вариант проекта, Рен дышал спокойно и размеренно. Из наушников доносился монотонный шум. Хакс пошевелился, собираясь выбраться из постели. 

– Я не сплю. 

Рен произнес это, не оборачиваясь. Он не стал выключать плеер, а потому говорил громче, чем стоило бы; Хакс замер с открытым макбуком на коленях, ожидая, что последует за констатацией факта бодрствования. 

– Я никогда не стану таким, как он.  
– Что? – Хакс повернул голову и посмотрел на черноволосый затылок. – Ты о чем?  
– О моем деде, – пробасил Рен, и в следующие несколько секунд Хакс услышал от него столько слов за раз, сколько не набралось бы, наверное, за все полгода их встреч. – Мой дед. Энакин Скайуокер. Не знаю, знаешь ты или нет. Лучший квотербек за всю историю американского футбола. Я никогда не стану таким. Тренер говорит, что мне нужно держать себя в руках, и тогда все получится. А у меня нихрена не получится, потому что я, блядь, нихуя не могу держать себя в своих ебаных руках! 

Голос Рена дрожал от плохо скрываемой злости. Хакс не был его тренером и понятия не имел, как остановить это; да и чтобы надавить в нужную точку, ему нужно было знать о Рене хотя бы что-то, кроме того, насколько охуенно он ебется и какого размера бургер может влезть в его грязный рот. 

– Им всем от меня что-то нужно, – подушка в том месте, где Рен сунул под нее руку, приподнялась, и Хакс интуитивно понял, что он сжал кулак. – Всей моей сраной семье. Они ебут мне мозги с самого, блядь, детства.  
– В большинстве случаев, – Хакс не был уверен, слышит ли его Рен, но молчать становилось опасно. – Это нормально. Для родителей. 

Он никак не ожидал, что Рен сорвется с кровати так резко. Сдернутое одеяло потянуло за собой ноутбук, и Хакс едва успел перехватить его за экран, чтобы удержать от падения на пол; плеер Рена отлетел к стене, а наушники так и остались свисать черным проводом вдоль его опавшего члена. 

Любой другой на месте Рена смотрелся бы глупо вот так – без штанов, в одной футболке, извергающий проклятия в адрес своей семьи. Но лицо Кайло исказилось от раздражения – теперь оно выглядело по-настоящему некрасивым, и вместо крика, вроде того, на какой он срывался в игре, Рен заговорил очень тихо. И очень зло.

– Мне надоели эти ебучие медитации, – он содрал с себя наушники и швырнул их на пол, а потом наступил поверх жалобно треснувшего пластика голой пяткой. – Они нихуя не помогают. Меня бесит эта сраная музыка.  
– Не слушай ее, – Хакс опустил ступни на прохладный паркет, стараясь двигаться медленно, так, чтобы не взбесить Рена неосторожным движением еще больше. – Не медитируй. Кто тебя здесь заставит делать это?  
– Они меня везде достанут, – губы у Рена дрожали, и Хаксу показалось, что он сейчас заплачет – или рассмеется, черт его знает. – Знаешь, сколько я с ними борюсь. 

Но ничего из ожидаемого не произошло. Рен окинул блуждающим, мутным взглядом комнату, остановился на лежащих на стеллаже книгах и, в два шага преодолев расстояние до противоположного угла, вытащил первый попавшийся учебник. 

– Мой дядя хотел, чтобы я поступил в Принстон, – толстая картонная обложка распалась на две части в его руках легко, как лист бумаги. – Моя мать…. сенатор… а, да хуй с ней! Она настояла на Йеле. Я должен был быть в этом сраном «Черепе и Костях», продолжать ебаную семейную традицию. Я вступил в другое братство назло ей. Мой отец мечтал, чтобы я стал… – Рен все-таки рассмеялся, коротко и нервно, и с треском разодрал учебник пополам, вдоль переплета. – Похуй, неважно кем. Никто, блядь, не спросил меня, что мне нужно. Они срались каждую неделю, пока я не уехал сюда. Я думал! Тут! Все! Закончится! 

В голосе Рена прорезалась истеричная, высокая нота, и обе половины учебника врезались в дверь. Хакс прикинул, что чисто теоретически он может написать сообщение Гвен, чтобы та привела эту чертову Рей, которая наверняка была в курсе проблемы; можно было бы вызвать медицинскую службу кампуса, но поднимется шум, а после – ненужные слухи. Полуголый квотербек «Бульдогов» Йеля в спальне полуголого сына президента Гарварда – хуже не придумаешь. У Хакса тоже были скелеты в шкафу, но он предпочитал хранить их запертыми. 

– А оно нихуя не закончилось, – прорычал Рен. – Нихуя, блядь, не закончилось! 

Это нужно было остановить. Рен опрокинул ударом ноги мусорный контейнер, стоящий рядом со столом, смел со стола По Дэмерона все, что на нем лежало – вместе с ноутбуком, книгами и полупустой пивной банкой. Поверх учиненного беспорядка Рен швырнул запоротый макет солнечного генератора, который Хакс не успел выбросить раньше. Грохот был приличный, значит, скоро проснутся, как минимум, студенты в соседних комнатах. 

– Я думал, может быть, я смогу неплохо играть, – Рен согнул об колено железный корпус настольной лампы, и на это, похоже, ушло достаточно сил – ему потребовалась пауза, чтобы продолжить. – Просто играть. Для себя. Но тренер. Он решил сделать из меня второго Энакина Скайуокера. А я не могу ничего сделать с собой во время игры. Я хорошо играю. Я не умею проигрывать. – С вызовом бросил он.  
– Ты специально задираешь других игроков? – осторожно предположил Хакс. – Чтобы не быть таким, каким тебя хочет видеть тренер? 

Хакс медленно поднялся с кровати. Рен тяжело дышал, как загнанный в угол зверь; бессильно опустив руки вдоль тела, он смотрел прямо перед собой, в невидимую точку на полу комнаты. И в этот раз молчание означало согласие. Хакс угадал. 

– Рен, – Хакс остановился в паре шагов от него, выдерживая безопасное расстояние. – Ты никому ничего не должен. Никто из нас никому ничем не обязан. Что говорят тебе твои братья?

Он снова ткнул наугад. В единственную область, о которой имел хотя бы смутное представление. 

И Кайло Рен поднял руку, стирая кулаком с лица злые, текущие явно против его воли слезы. 

– Что я должен сам захотеть чего-то. Не назло.  
– Ты захотел?  
– Да, – твердо ответил Рен, но его уверенность исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. – Нет. Я не знаю. Я не знаю, чего я захотел. Почему тебе от меня ничего не нужно? 

Пару месяцев назад на тот же вопрос Хакс ответил бы так: «Потому что ты мне вообще не нужен». Но врать себе он не любил. Это было достаточно бессмысленное занятие. 

– Потому, что меня все устраивает? 

Хакс смотрел ему в глаза. Рен не стал отводить взгляд – только громко шмыгнул носом, вытер сопли тыльной стороной ладони и неуверенно улыбнулся. 

– Я не смогу разогнуть лампу обратно, – сказал он, все еще тяжело дыша. – И склеить макет. 

Солнечный генератор, залитый пивом и раздавленный по центру босой ногой Рена, представлял собой жалкое зрелище. 

– Нахуй его, – отступив назад, Хакс вытащил из шкафа мягкие треники и натянул их на себя. – Ты идешь? 

На кровати было, все-таки, тесно. Но в этот раз Рен повернулся к нему лицом, сунул руку под шею, придвинувшись вплотную; кошмарный запах чеснока и лука никуда не делся, хуже того, теперь к нему прибавился еще и знакомый запах пота. 

Кажется, Рен больше не собирался ничего ломать. 

Хакс вдохнул поглубже, закрыв глаза, и подумал о том, что постарается заставить его мыться чаще, чем раз в неделю. 

Завтра. 

Обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> Ранч – популярный американский классический соус для бургеров, готовится на основе сметаны, майонеза, чеснока и лука.
> 
> Квотербек – «распасовщик», основной игрок нападения в американском футболе, мозговой центр всей команды. 
> 
> «Череп и Кости», «Волчья Голова» – старейшие тайные общества студентов Йельского университета. Считается, что их членами становятся только представители высшей элиты США.
> 
> Лига Плюща – ассоциация восьми частных американских университетов, расположенных в семи штатах на северо-востоке США. 
> 
> ΔΤΥ (Дельта Тау Ипсилон) – вымышленное братство Йельского Университета, трибьют реально существующему с 1876 года ΔΚΕ (Дельта Каппа Эпсилон)


End file.
